Soul Surfer
by RainbowTigersz
Summary: Ever since the tragic death of her best friend, Kori Anders swore to herself to never set foot into the water again.Now, a few years later a new kid comes into town and has his eyes set on a particular red head. Does Richard Grayson have what it takes to get Kori to ride the waves again like she used to before the accident? Pairings: RobStar, BBRae, and maybe hints of CyBee
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! RainbowTigersz here. This is my first ever fanfic. I know it's not good, but I'm pretty much new at this, so bear with me please. I'd appreciate polite critisism. I would love to know what I need improving on,and etc so I could learn to become a better writer. Like I put in the summary the couples WILL be RobxStar, BbxRae, and maybe hints of CyxBee if I'm feeling up to it. Although, I shall warn you that there'll also be BBxStar PAST romance. It will be mentioned throughout the story, just to let you know. There will also be a lot of BBxStar friendship (I find their friendship really adorable. And there's not enough of BBxStar friendship when it comes to RobxStar stories!) **

**Aaaanywaays Please please **_**please**_** be nice I know that not everyone will be nice, I know that there WILL be flamers, but please be nice. Nobody's perfect, this is my first fic and I would appreciate it if people don't flame 's all I need to say er…type.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans. If I did there would be a season six! With more RobStar and BBRae. However, I do own the plot and Eva along with her family :3**

**Rated: T (anyone can read it .-.)**

"Ugh, it's so boring"

The girl beside her glanced down at her best friend. The girl's brunette hair splayed around her head like a messy halo,both of her tanned arms were neatly tucked under her head.

"Maybe if you'd stop lazing around we would've found something to do already, Eva"

Said girl cracked one sky blue eye open clashing with the girl's bright green eyes.

"Maybe if we found something to do I wouldn't be lazing around, Kori"

Kori pouted while Eva chuckled. "Come one Eva there has to be something that we could do". All of a sudden Kori's eyes brightened with an idea. "Hey, maybe we can go surfing I mean, there's barely anyone around here and Komi and Michelle are from a far so we are under super vision. Besides the competition is in a week and we haven't got much practice done"

Eva sat up and blinked. "Wow Kori, that's actually a good idea I guess there's a first for everything" . Kori punched her arm so hard that the brunette fell on the her side, her arms flailing around her trying to stay put. The red head laughed merrily. The atmosphere around them filled with laughter and joy.

Little did they know something horrible was about to happen once they both step in the water.

Once the two children grabbed their surfboards they ran towards the sparkling blue ocean.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Eva shouted.

"Which is going to be you" Kori said, boosting up her speed and passing Eva within a few seconds. Both threw themselves on their boards and swam out farther in the sea. Eva turned to Kori, her blue eyes twinkling in mischeif. "Think you can ride the best wave?" Kori's eyes twinked back, "You know I can, the question is..can you?" Eva laughed, "Of course I can, obviously. They don't call us the junior champions for nothing Little Red". Kori grinned, "Then show me Evy".

"Fine, I think I will"

As Eva pushed ahead of her, Kori couldn't help but smile at her best friend. They met when they were 4 years old. They met in kindergarten, having the same dream of being a surfer. Heck,they even had the same birthday, they both shared a love for such odd things as mustard or strawberry juice. They shared so much similarities. They loved to roller skate, to sing kareoke, playing the guitar on their freetime, they loved strawberry cake and ice cream. But most of all, they lived to surf. Surfing was no _is_ their passion, their joy, it's what their hearts live for. If surfing wasn't ever made she doesn't think how long they can go in their lives, they wouldn't know what to do in their lives if surfing wasn't ever brought into this world. It's the only thing that calms their mind and soul….surfing..

Makes them feel free….

Kori snapped out of her thoughts by Eva's laughter. The red head watched, leaning her palms back on her purple surfboard, her hands holding her weight as she leaned back, she couldn't help but laugh along with her best friend.

All of a sudden, things happened to fast.

The children's laughter were cut off by a loud scream. Kori's eyes widened in horror. A large great white shark came and towered over Eva's small frame. She couldn't jump out in time. The shark opened it's large mouth and brought the young girl down into the water.

"_EVA!"_

Eva's screams echoed through the air.

"KORI! EVA!"

Kori payed no attention. She saw the whole entire scene infront of her eyes. Blood…..There was so much blood….Her insides froze in fear. She couldn't speak…

Blood…..

Tears streaked down her orange face dripping onto her board.

Eva…..

Blood….

Shark…

She broke out into a loud shrilling scream

"_EVA!"_

All of a sudden Eva popped up her head, her face was pale, her eyes were closed. Kori dived in the water ignoring their older sister's screams for her name and swam as quickly as she can. She thanked god for those swimming lessons. She could see Eva's body, or what's left of her but no shark in sight. A part of Eva's blue surfboard sanked, landing on the coraled ground. Kori wrapped her arms around Eva's bloody waist, ignoring the bone poking at her swam as fast as she could back to the shore,forgetting about her surfboard. By the time she set foot on the sand her and Eva's fathers were already there calling an ambulance. She watched Komi wrap an large towel over Eva's body. Kori looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood.

Eva's blood…

What's going to happen to her? Will she live? Will she die? Will she ever surf again? What will happen now? Will she be too scarred to ever set foot into the water again? Will Eva ever blame her for not saving her in time?

Kori finally snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her sister's voice calling her name.

"Kori"

"Y-Yes?"

Komi looked at her younger sister's face and saw sadness, pain, anger, and regret. Her purple eyes softened. She knows Kori's blaming herself for what happened, and she didn't have the heart to ask, but she had to.

"What happened back there?.."

"I…we were practicing to surf and…she wanted to ride that big wave to prove her point.."

"What point exactly?"

Kori's eyes downcasted.

"To prove her point that she could ride a wave big enough as I could…then all of a sudden..one minute we were laughing and the next…that big shark came out of nowhere and..took her into the water…"

She heard the sirens off into the distance.

"I'm responsible for her injuries…if I had not challenged her…she would've still have been unharmed…"

"Either way it was bound to happen Kori. To either of you whether she rode the wave or not."

Kori looked up at Michelle. Her big green eyes shined with unshed tears. "Forgive me…for not saving her soon enough".

Before the older brunette could reply back a large ambulance came and carefully setted Eva onto a slinger, gently lifted her up and took her away quickly. Shutting the door two paramedics quickly ran to the passenger and driver seats opening the door and shutting it after they had qotten in.  
"Wait! Let me go with you!" Kori cried out.

Komi placed an arm around Kori's shoulder and lead her to the truck where their father and Michelle and Eva's father had started up. "We'll go to the hospital in the truck alright?"  
Komi leaded Kori to one of the passenger seats placing her in the car, Michelle following after Komi had gotten in and shut the car door.

The group waited patiently staring nervously at the doors that spelled 'Emergency Room' in bold red letters. Kori paced back and forth, arms behind her back. Left..Right Left Right Look at doors Left Right Left Right Look at doors Left Right Left Right….

Her father had called her mother and Eva's mother notifying them to come to the hospital right away. After what seemed like hours, the head doctor walked out, his hair and mustache grey and his face pale. His clothes were splattered with blood and his hands that were cleanly washed were on his clipboard. Judging from his face expression her eyes widened in realization.

Eva didn't make it..

She was dead….

Before anyone can utter a word Kori screamed. "NO! she can make it! She _did_ make it! don't tell me that she didn't!"

"Kori…"

"You just didn't try hard enough!"

"Kori.."

"You guys suck at your job!"

"KORI ANDERS!"

Kori stopped her rant and looked up at her father.

"Dad…"

He didn't glance in her direction and stared intently into the doctor's brown eyes.

"Tell us…did she make it or not?"

The older man adjusted his small glasses before looking at his clipboard avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Why did his job have to be so hard? It's bad enough how the mothers are crying, but now the children too? He glanced at the small red-headed girl from the corner of his eye. She seems to be the most devastated. The poor thing…he can't blame her for the way she acted so rashly towards him.

"I'm…sorry Mr. and Mrs Stanton…But she did not make it, her body is torn off by bits, her bones are all ripped off from her body, her arms are gone. I'm sorry but she did not make it. It would be a miracle if she did."

The red-headed girl who her father called Kori broke down and cried, her hands covered her eyes and tears rapidly stream down her face and droplets fell on the floor. Her loud sobs filled the hallway. The dark haired girl and the brunette next to her cried in despair. The older mens' eyes downcasted onto the floor, and the mothers' sobs became louder. He really hated his job.

'_Eva..why?...why did you have to leave?...After all we've been through together…After everything we've accomplished…We were supposed to go to the competition together…we were going to win as the champions…why did you have to leave?...'_

_The next few days her funeral took place.I stared down at her gravestone. Hoping this would be some kind of sick joke she was playing and would pop up from this ground yelling 'Got You! And you fell for it!' But one can only hope…_

_I made a vow that day…A vow that will not be broken…_

_I vow…._

_Never to surf again…_

_Because of surfing she was taken away from me. Because of surfing she died. Because of our dream she's six feet under now…_

_We should've known that in order for our dream to come true we had to pay the price._

_And that price….was Eva…._

_My name is Kori Anders. I have long red hair and unusual green eyes and tan skin. I am eleven years old. And my best friend Eva Marie Stanton died from a shark attack. I am Kori Anders. And I vow…to never set foot into the water __ever __ again._

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay so far? I promise you it will get better later on,the beginning of a story is always the suckiest. Please Review, and some advice would be greatly appreciated (I don't know why the hell I'm being so formal) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I pretty much already have done the first 3 chapters. I had a lot of time on my hands in the summer, so obviously I took an advantage of it. Anyways, I don't really have anything to say except that our lovable green haired person will be introduced in this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: (Do I really have to do this every chapter?) I haven't, and never will own Teen Titans. *sob* a girl can dream can she?. **

**However, I do own the plot along with Eva, her family, and of course Kori's older brother and younger sister. (I needed someone to be Kori's older brother and younger sister so I made them up).**

A few weeks after her funeral things already took a wrong turn. The Stantons stopped visiting. Now there's this feud between our fathers to see who's daughter is the better surfer. And they're not talking about me. Komi and Michelle hate each other now. Our mothers tried to settle things down but they only got worse. I can't smile a real smile anymore because that day when Eva died she took my kind heart along with her into the grave. The only people who're still there for me are my older brother and my younger siblings. I never felt so much despair and anger with myself since my cousin Crystal died a few years ago. The only one who had been there comforting me and helping me get through was Eva, but now she's dead and gone. Sitting up from my bed I took the time to glance my blue clock.

Eva had gotten me that for my 10th birthday cause she always hated me for being late to surfing or to anything.

I waited for a few minutes. Any second now..

"_Kori get your butt up and stop being lazy!"_

I smiled at the sound of her voice echoeing and bouncing off my purple walls from the alarm day for hating myself again. I swung my legs over the bed, my small feet touched the cold wooden floor. Standing up and walking over to my closet I opened the door and brought out a pair of shorts, a blue graphic tee that Eva had gotten me for Christmas last year and a pair of my old black hightops. Getting dressed I walked over to the mirror and braided my hair to the side after combing it through the tangles. Walking to my door I wrapped my hand around the door knob, pulling the door open and walking out.I took one last look at my room and closed it.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother cooking pancakes, my older sister Komi reading a fashion magazine, my younger siblings Ryan and Alex munching on Lucky Charms, but no father and my older brother around.

"Where's Conner?" I asked.

As usual, my mother paid no attention to me. Komi glanced up from her magazine and her lips stretched into a tiny smile before bringing her violet eyes back onto the paper. "Dad and Conner went to go surfing. Conner's getting ready for the boy's championship surfing contest." She replied.

Walking over to the refridgerator and opening the door, grabbing a green apple and closing the door I walked over to the counter and sat beside Komi on the stool chair. Biting into my apple I smiled in satisfaction and drank in the juicy goodness. I was so focused on my apple I didn't hear mother calling me until Komi slapped me in the back of my head. "OW!" rubbing the hurting spot on the back of my head with my free hand I glared at my sister.

"What was that for?"

"For being deapth. Mom's talking to you airhead."

"Shut up you…you…_Clorbag"_

"Kori.."

I glanced at my mother as she called my name. "What is it mother?.."

See, my mother and I haven't been on good terms neither with my father since Eva died. Father blamed me for being so weak and useless, and mother had sat back watching me getting insulted. Komi was to wrapped up in the competition with Michelle to notice what was happening with me and our parents. The only one who defended me was my older brother. Ever since I had been mad at my mother for not standing up to father for me, but hey, who could blame her?

She downcasted her eyes onto the ground.I'm probably so disgusting and worthless that she can't even look straight into my eyes. "Would..would you like to eat pancakes Kori?"

Komi lifted her eyes glancing at me after glancing at our mother as if she sensed the extreme uncomfortableness between me and our mom. I payed no attention to my sister, instead I was looking at my mother. After what seemed like eternity I finally opened my mouth to reply. "Thank you…but no thank you after I eat my apple I am just going to take a walk. Thank you for the offer though…mother" I saw her wince a little at the cold tone in my voice. After finishing my apple I threw it into the garbage can and rinsed my hands in the kitchen sink. I could still feel Komi's gaze burning onto my back but I pretended not to notice. Picking up my small baby blue backpack off the stool chair I head to the door.

I heard a tiny voice call out to me and I stopped at the front door, my hand on the door knob.

"Can I come with you Kori?"

I smiled and look behind me watching my youngest brother run , or trying to run into the living room where I was. "Of course you can Ryan" I said, ruffling the little boy's red hair. Opening the door I walked outside holding Ryan's hand. After closing the door behind me I walked down the cement path that lead to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Kori?"

I looked down and saw Ryan's big green eyes stare right back into mine.

"Yes Ryan?"

"How come you and momma are mad at each other? Don't you love each other anymore?"

I couldn't help but smile sadly at the little boy infront of me. If only he knew what was happening.

"It's not that we don't love each other Ryan. It's just that…"

"Just what big sister?"

I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. How am I going to explain to this child without getting him to ask anymore questions? I keep forgetting how curious he can be. How am I going to explain the situation in words that a 6 year old can understand?

"It's just that…things aren't..okay right now"

"What do you mean Kori?"

"I'll tell you later Ryan alright?"

"Okay.."

I suddenly heard my name being called again.I grit my teeth in frustration and in annoyance.

'_Why can't people leave me alone? Just for one day I would like not to be bothered'_

I whipped my head around, about to tell the person to back off and leave me alone when suddenly I felt a burst of joy came out of me. My lips stretched into a large smile and my eyes lit up in recognition.

"Garfield!"

Said boy ran over to me with a large grin plastered on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug, my arms automatically went around him and I gave him a bone crushing hug.

"K-Kori y-you're choking me"

Quickly I let go of him and saw his hand over his chest taking large gulps of air. I waited a few minutes for him to settle down and once he did he grinned.

"Wow Kori, you didn't change a bit over the summer", he said.

Giggling I ruffled his strangely green dyed hair. He was still a half an inch shorter than me so it would give me an advantage to most things. He pouted, obviously not liking me ruffling his hair. Garfield swatted my hand away playfully. "You know I don't like it when you mess my hair up Kori"

"Speaking of messing up" I eyes his hair, curious. What in the world would encourage him into dyeing his hair green? "Why did you dye your hair green?"

I watch Garfield run his hand through his hair trying his best but horribly failing to look cool.

"I wanted to try something new. Like it?"

"Not very.."

"…Killjoy"

"Hey! What am I?! Chop liver?"

Gar glanced down and grinned at the little boy next to me. He was always fond of Ryan.

"Hey Ry-Ry, you're giant"

Ryan grinned in that the attention was on him now. He puffed out his chest trying to look buff, heck I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was being at the moment. "I've been eating a lot" Ryan said proudly.

"I bet you were little dude. Rememeber, meat lovers are cold blooded and heartless monsters who only like to eat the suffering of poor denfensless animals"

I rolled my eyes at my friend's exageration.

Gar turned his head left and right as if he was trying to look for something. "Speaking of cold blooded and heartless monsters" he began." Where's the monster herself?".

My shoulders tensed.I can't help but let my eyes drift to the floor. It's pointless lieing to Gar. He knows when I'm lieing and when I'm telling the truth. But I refuse to tell him on the spot since one, my little brother is here. Two, we're in public, and three, I'm not going to break down in tears in the middle of a sidewalk where everyone can see me, Kori Anders crying my heart out. Gar must've sensed my discomfort because he placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look into his green eyes. My eyes must've looked watery. "We can go to my house if you want, you can drop Ryan off at your house and we can walk to my house or somewhere where people aren't around" he said calmly. Gar never much had showed this soft side he had except when it was with me, being one of his only and most closest friends. He never had friends, never had anyone to turn to,older kids would push him around, shove his face into the mud, they would kick his stomach repeatedly until he would cough out the dirt and mud the kids would shove in his mouth, then they would leave him lying on the ground laughing at how weak he was.I was the only one who cared enough to show kindness toward him.

I nodded, unable to speak. Again here I am, being weak. No wonder father's disgusted by me. Gar wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me back toward my house. I can feel Ryan's curious and worried gaze burning on the side of my head, but he said nothing. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts wondering how am I going to tell Gar what happened. Even though Eva and him argued all the time, always over the silliest things, and even though they would get on each other's nerves all the time, they cared about one another deep down inside but never showed it. I know what I am about to tell Gar would crush him, almost as much as it crushed me. I snapped out of my thoughts when Gar tapped my shoulder. "Kori, ready to go?" he asked. I looked around and saw that we were already infront of my house.

"Where's Ryan?"  
Gar pointed his thumb at my house.

"I took him inside, he asked me if you were okay and I told him that you were,and that we're just gonna catch up"

I nodded. "Alright, let's go"

"Wait wait wait"

I stopped walking when Gar threw himself infront of me blocking my way.

"I need you to close your eyes Kori"

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this. Don't you trust me Kor? "

"You know I do Gar"

He grinned. "Then close your eyes"

I was too tired to protest so I did what he told me to do. I felt both of his hands rest on my shoulders and push me forward gently trying not to trip me.

"Gar, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

I suddenly felt my head collide with something hard and rough.

"Ow!"

"Oops sorry Kori"

"You clorbag what are you trying to do? Make me get a head ache?"

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was walking"

"Yet I am the one who has my eyes closed"

"Oh shush, we're you can open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and glanced around, taking in my surroundings. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are we at the park?" I asked. Gar hooked his arm with mine and lead me to the swings. "Not just any park. Remember Kori? This was where we met." Unhooking his arm from mine he plopped down on a swing seat and pointed to the swing next to him. Sitting down I wrapped my hands around the metal chains. "I do remember. But why are we here Gar?".After a few moments of silence he finally turned his head to the side and looked into my eyes, as if he was searching something from me.I felt the warm summer breeze rush by me. My hair whipped into the direction where the breeze had came and went. Gar's hair touseled in the wind. "What happened back there Kori? It's not like you to get so sad. Did something happened to you and Eva?" he asked. I felt my eyes burn, the image of the boy infront of me blurred. "I…I…" I couldn't speak much. My heart twisted in agonizing pain. Unconsiously my hand reached up to my shirt, to where my heart is and gripped the back a sob I closed my eyes trying to focus. Once I felt ready enough to tell him I opened my eyes again and found Gar staring at me worriedly.

"Kori?"

When I opened my mouth the words seemed to pour out so suddenly.

* * *

After a half an hour of explaining I looked at Gar taking in the sight of him. His head was downcasted ,his now pale hands held the chains tightly, veins popping from his wrist. I stared worried, wondering what he was thinking. Does he think like my father had thought that day? Does he think I'm weak and pathetic for not saving her? Would he ever look at me with such kindness anymore? Would he still think of me as the same?

My hand reached out touching him gently on his shoulder.

"Garfield?..."

He suddenly whipped his head to face me. I pulled my hand back quickly to my side. His eyes were red, tears dripping down his cheeks landing on his jeans.

"How could you be so stupid Kori?! You could've gotten hurt when you went after her!"

My eyes widened in shock.

I felt his arms go around my form colliding myself to his body. He didn't care that we were still sitting on the swings. My seat tilted up. He brought his other arm and place a hand on the back of my head pushing my face into his chest. I felt him laying his head ontop of mine. I felt his tears dripping on my shoulder.I looked toward the sky. I never realized how grey it had became, it matched perfectly with our mood. Rain drops suddenly poured down hitting our huddled form like bullets. My hair and clothes soaked along with Gar. "I'm so glad..that you're okay"he said choking back a sob.A sob escaped me. "I was-I was too weak..I-I fe-felt so useless.I-It h-hurts s-so much!" I cried out. My own tears streamed down my own face colliding with the raindrops.I buried my face closer to his chest. He stroked my hair soothingly."It hurts just so much Garfield"

"I know Kori…I know.."

We stayed,sitting in the swings. Grieving together while the rain continued pouring down on us. Lightning ringing through the humid air.

* * *

**Okay, so I DO needed to say some things. First, to be honest this idea didn't suddenly just pop in my head one day. In fact, I was watching this movie called Soul Surfer (hence the title) and I don't know, this idea just suddenly popped in my head while watching the movie. But at the same time I changed the plot. Instead of having Kori surf then get attacked by a shark and get her arm bit off, I had one of my Ocs take her place and die instead, and then Kori be traumatized and give up surfing for life and so on and so on. Also, I really needed someone to become Kori's older brother. Putting Ryan in that place just wouldn't feel right. So I made up a random character (Conner Anders) to take the big brother role. I also happened to make up a younger sister for Kori just because, well, I don't really know her purpose so she's pretty much just there, but she will make appearances she's not going to be a forgotten character in the story. Komi (a.k.a Blackfire) is Ooc for a reason. I read so many fanfics where she's the bad and horrible sister in the story and I wanted to try something different. FINALLY, Richard and the others will make an appearance in either chapter 4 or 5. That's all.**

**Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I looked over this chapter correcting the errors and changing the words around. Since when I posted the second chapter I looked over it and saw a bunch of mistakes. (ugh)**

**Anyways when I looked over the chapters and saw the 2 reviews I know it's not much but it still brightened my day up a little. :D **

**Disclaimer: NO I do NOT own Teen Titans no matter how much I want to. I also don't own the song "Break In" by Halestorm psh I'm not THAT creative when it comes to song lyrics.I only own the plot and said Ocs that I mentioned last chapter.**

After what it felt like hours me and Gar had stayed in the same position.

The rain finally stopped, and the sky had turned into the shading colors of orange, pink, purple. It was a beautiful sight. We would've enjoyed it if it were not the fact that we had been grieving for some time now.I felt something vibrate in my pant's pocket. I seperated myself from Gar gently and reached my hand into the pocket, taking out my phone. I stared at the sea creature stickers that decorated my purple phone before flipping it open. I saw a new text message and clicked on the rightside button to read. I found out that it was Komi who had sent it.

_Get over here, there's something that dad wants to show you, it's important._

_We also need to talk._

_Komi_

_p.s Go to the beach that's behind our house._

Closing my phone I stood up from the swing seat. Gar looked up, wiping his tears away. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. It was heartbreaking for me to see one of my best friends hurting.I held out my hand towards him.

"We have to go. Komi sent me a text message, apparently my father wants to show me something that's important"

He nodded, taking my hand and standing up. The walk back to my house was in silence.

* * *

We walked up the driveway leading to the beach.

"Do you know what your dad wants to show you?"

I looked at Gar and shrugged nonchantly.

"I don't know. Komi just texted me to go to the beach that's behind our house because my father wants to show me something important. She never said what that important thing is." I replied. Gar nodded,and we continued our way to the beach. What we didn't expect was a large group of people huddled together. Half of the group of people stood on one side while the other half stood across. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. _'What in the world?...'_

"What's happening?" Gar asked staring at the group of people.

"That's what I would like to know".

I saw my father and Conner. Their flaming red hair stood out extremly over the crowd of brunettes and blondes.

"Father?" I called out. He turned his head in response. His cold and calculating green eyes met with my narrowed ones. "Kori" he said so calmly.

Too calm.

"What's going on here?"

I watch as my father gave Gar a glance."Ah, Garfield. I thought you were coming at the last week of summer."

Gar's eyes narrowed. "I was supposed to, but my mom sent me back. She said that I should get to spend the last few weeks of summer with my friends instead."

My father glanced back at me, ignoring Gar he continued. "You remember how Eva died yes?" he asked.

My fists clenched tightly. My teeth gritted into fustration. Was he just getting me here to make me relive my memory of her death? It didn't help that we were standing on the same exact spot were I dragged Eva to. It also didn't help that we were in the same beach where she was almost eaten alive.

"Yes" I said through my teeth. I didn't have time for this. "And what is your point?".

Father turned around, ignoring my cold and angry tone and walked down the open path the people had made for us,motioning for us to follow him with his hand. "Come. There's something I want to show you. I take it you told Garfield about her death?"

Me and Gar started walking behind him. Ignoring his question I looked around. The lanterns hanging from the rope that was tied to a large wooden stand and to my house(that's really long rope) were lit up with fire. Why are the lanterns lit?It's only sunset.

"Kori"

I snapped out my dazing and looked at my father.

"Yes? What is it that you wanted to show us?"

When my father pointed at the wooden stand, I followed his finger. My eyes widened in shock.

There hanging before me was a large great white shark hanging upside down. Rope has been wrapped around the tail rather tightly. The shark's mouth was slightly opened, showing it's razor sharp teeth. But what caught my eye was the piece of a very familiar baby blue peice of smooth looking wood stuck on the back of its mouth. It was the same color of Eva's surfboard. To prove my guess, there was a silver half painted heart. The other half had been chunked off. I remembered what I had seen when I went to (or attempted to) rescue Eva. Her surfboard had more than half of it broken off. I had seen the design before I wrapped my arms around Eva. The same silver heart had been bit off leaving the other half. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

This was indeed..the same shark that had taken my best friend away from me..

* * *

Seconds had turned into minutes. It had been 10 minutes now and Gar was getting worried. Kori was only staring at the shark in complete shock. It had been silent. He could only hear the ocean waves splashing against the dark colored rocks and the sound of the flames crackling against the glass from the lanterns. _'Why is Kori so quiet?' _Gar thought. His face showing concern for the red head beside him.

'_Unless..'_

His eyes lit up in realization. He whipped his head towards the large shark. His green eyes widening.

'_Unless..unless this is the shark that killed Eva!'_

His fists clenched tightly, his eyes narrowed dangerously towards Kori's father. How dare he make her this way. How dare he make Kori relive an awful memory. How dare him.

"How dare you" Garfield said seethingly.

Kori's father glanced back at him, a perfect eyebrow raised up in confusion. "How dare I what?" He said. That only made Gar angrier.

"How dare you do this to Kori. She didn't do anything wrong. She just witnessed her best friend die right infront of her and all you can do is make her remember. All you can do is make her feel like she can't do anything. You're making her feel worthless, and you're only hurting her more than before." He pointed at the older man infront of him, his teeth gritted together in seething anger."And for that,I should kick your ass!". All of a sudden, he felt a warm small hand on his shoulder. Gar turned his head to the person. "Kori..." he said quietly. Kori brought a tiny smile on her face that, despite the situation, couldn't help but let a small smile of his own come onto his face. "It's alright Gar" she said. Her voice trembling made him angry and heartbroken to see her in such an awful state, he could see her eyes showing pain, regret and anger towards herself. Her eyes drifted to her father.

"It's the same shark"

With that she turned around and walked back towards the house, Gar quickly following her but not after sending a glare to her father.

* * *

Opening the door Kori and Gar walked in, their feet touching the cream colored carpet. Kori turned to Gar and smiled. "Do you want to sleep over Gar? I can give you my brother's old clothes".

Gar grinned and nodded. "Besides" he said, "you know that I don't like to sleep in a house all by myself. What if a serial killer breaks in and strangles me in my sleep? I don't want that to happen I'm too young to die". That answer earned a painful slap on the back of his head by his red haired best friend. "Don't be negative Garfield" she said.

Ignoring the pain throbbing on his skull his eyes lit up in joy and happiness, like the encounter with Kori's father and the shark had never happened.

"Oh oh I have new jokes! Do you want to hear them?"

"...no"

"Come on these jokes are really funny! Okay so why does a…"

The two children walked into the were met by Komi sitting on the kitchen counter, her arms crossed, one of her legs tucked under her and the other leg hanging off the counter. It was as if she was expecting them. Gar and Kori froze in their step, both of their green eyes met with Komi's violet ones. Komi raised a perfect eyebrow. "Kori I need to talk to you about something. It's important".

Gar straightened his posture, his skinny arms crossed against his chest. "Whatever you have to say to Kori you can say it infront of me". The older girl sighed deeply. It was obvious he wasn't going to back down, not like she would blame him. She had seen the whole thing from the kitchen window and felt a tremendous anger towards her father for doing such a thing to Kori. After all, her sister's feelings were still raw from Eva's death and she knew Kori would tell Gar about the incident which explains why he's so over protective of her baby sister. She raised a perfectly tanned hand on her forhead she sighed once more. God she felt another migraine coming on. She's never going to babysit the twins ever again. Shaking her head slightly she drifted her eyes back to the two best friends. "Alright. All I want to know is what's with all the tension between you and mom Kori." She said genuinely curious. Kori tilted her head down, strands of her beautiful crimson hair fell over her face. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and knew it was Gar. Since he's the only one standing next to her. "After Eva died…father had blamed me for being weak and pathetic and he had said that it was all my fault for letting her death happen, and mother had just stood there watching him throw insults in my face. She didn't do anything and..after he left she didn't look at me at all. I got mad at her and well…things started to get uncomforable around her". Kori lifted her eyes when the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. Kori had felt Gar's hand tighten on her shoulder. Komi's muscles were tensed, her face grimaced, and her dark eyes darkened. "How come you never told me about this? I would've had a talk with dad Kori. I would've handled the situation."

"It doesn't matter Komi. No matter what you do father will never change his opinion about me"

Komi hopped off the counter. Walking past Kori and Gar she headed to the door placing her hand on the doorknob and opening the door. "Komi, where are you going?" Kori asked.

"Just on a walk"

Kori eyed her sister suspiciously and nodded slightly. She tugged on Gar's hand and lead him up the stairs. "I'll give you Conner's old clothes and you can go to the bathroom and change"

* * *

As Kori stood beside the bathroom door waiting for Gar to finish changing she let herself drift to her thoughts again. She obviously knew Komi had went to start an argument with their father. She may be naïve but not _that _naïve knew how Komi would act but did she have a choice? It's not like her older sister will actually listen, nonethless she appreciated that Komi will atleast stand up for her. Back at the beach, her brother didn't do anything but stand and watch. What if Conner has the same opinion about her like her dad? What if he doesn't see her like his precious baby sister anymore? Then what? It's bad enough that her father hates her and her mother won't even glance in her direction, she doesn't need her brother doing the same. Kori heard the bathroom door open and watched Gar step out. She smiled to herself. Atleast she still has her best friend.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kori shook her head and smiled again, letting her eyes check Gar up and down and grinned. "Aw, you look adorable Garfield", she cooed.

She watched her best friend's cheeks turn red. Truth be told the view was quite amusing. The angry bird long sleeve button pajama top looked too big for her green haired friend, the sleeves were too long ending at Gar's hips shielding his hands from Kori. The spongebob pajama pants were also long ending at the boy's feet. Kori watched Gar stutter, his cheeks turning redder. "Sh-shut up Kori". Kori laughed. "You are truly too much Gar"

"Can we go to bed please?"

"Just let me shower and get dressed"

Once Kori had come back from her room, her arms piled with her clothes and her towel, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Stripping from her clothing and tossing them in the hamper she slipped into the shower, turning on the water. She let the hot water trail down her eyelids down to her chin. So many events had happened. A month ago she was this happy and carfree girl with no worries resting on her shoulders. She had a perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect grades in her school,she had a lot of good things going for her. She was already starting her career at a young age. Everything was perfect. Then that stupid shark ruined everything for her in one day. She shoud've been more careful, but there was one thing that just didn't sit right with her. She had swimmed in the beach many times by herself. She had surfed many times all by herself. Why hadn't a shark come to her? Why had the shark attack on that particular day? Her family has always swimmed in that beach all the time. Why hadn't a shark come then? _'It doesn't make sense…father told me that our beach was shark free..was he lying?' _No. She knows her father too well. He's anything but a liar. Did someone release a shark in the beach when her family wasn't home? Kori cried out in fustration. This doesn't make any sense! Maybe her father didn't know there were sharks in the beach. Or maybe someone _did_ release the shark when her family wasn't looking. She rested her hand on her forhead. All of this thinking is giving her a headache. Turning off the water she stepped out of the tub.

* * *

Walking in her room, dressed in her puppy pajama pants and a white v neck short sleeve top, and her hair neatly combed she was greeted by the sight of Gar horribly playing her piano. She giggled.

Hearing the sound of his friend's laughter he turned around and smiled. "Hey, I didn't hear you when you walked in" he said.

"It's really hard to hear when you're horribly playing my piano"

Gar ignored her comment and brought his gaze back to her keyboard. His eyes softened. "You still have this?" he asked softly. Kori walked to his side and sat down next to him. "Of course I do, you gave this to me on my birthday remember? How could I _not_ throw it away?"

Gar glanced at her. "Play me a song?"

Kori was about to decline, but one look at Gar's puppy eyes and she caved. "How can I not resist that face" she said. Kori placed her hands on the keys, she took a deep breath, and the next thing she knew she was softly singing out the lyrics as her hands delicately played the keys.

(**Kori singing. **)

**'Put your lighter in the air**

**And lead me back home**

**Whoa..**

**When it's all said and done**

**I follow the echoes**

**I hear you night after night**

**Calling out my name**

**Mmmhmm**

**And I find myself**

**Running to meet**

**You**

**I didn't want to escape**

**From the bricks that I laid down**

**You are**

**The only one**

**The only one**

**that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn, you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**Break in**

**You let me fall apart without letting go**

**Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole**

**I didn't want to escape**

**From the bricks that I laid down**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**And take everything I have**

**Until there is nothing left**

**Until it's just your voice in my head**

**And when the lights come on**

**You see me as I am**

**You're still inside me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**Break in**

**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home '**

Kori took her fingers off the keys and sighed.

* * *

Gar sat in his seat, staring at Kori while she sang.'_She has a really nice voice' _he thought and smiled. _'I bet Eva would've liked this song' _He took his eyes off of the red head and glanced at the window. The stars gleamed and shined in the darkened sky. _'Eva,I hope you're listening to this'. _Hearing the girl beside him sigh he turned to look back at Kori. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stood up taking her with him. "Let's go to sleep. You look like a hag Kori" he said trying to get her mood to lighten. It worked. She smiled and slapped his arm weakly. "Shut up Garfield" she said tiredly. Both children climbed onto the bed and pulled the cover over themselves after turning off the light. Despite it being summer it was still cold in the night. Kori laid her head on Gar's shoulder and stared at the ceiling. "Gar" she murmered. Gar also stared at the purple ceiling. "Yeah Kori?" he replied back.

"Do you think Eva will be in a better place now?"

Gar glanced down at her. Even though it was dark in the room. "Do _you _think she's in a better place?"

Kori snuggled closer to her friend and continued to gaze at the ceiling. After what seemed like eternity she spoke.

"I think she's in a better place. She's happy now. You know, up there"

Gar nodded in understandment.

"I think she's happy too"

"Gar?"

"Yea Kori?"

"She'll protect us right? You know, keep us from all of the bad things. She'll watch out for us, right?"

Gar ruffled her hair gently with his hand. "She'll protect us Kor, don't worry about it"

Satisfied with his answer, Kori closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Gar continued to stroke her hair as he kept his eyes open. "If you can hear me Eva, please..keep us safe. Keep Kori safe. I know how much you always look after her so.." he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. "So... please.. just keep her safe" he whispered. A few tears fell down his cheeks. He let his eyes close and before he knew it, he fell asleep. Dried up tears resting on his cheeks leaving tear tracks.

* * *

**Done. I changed a few words around and corrected all of the errors. **

**I was going to leave a somewhat happy ending in this chapter but I decided against it. I just didn't have the heart to let them fall asleep with smiles on their faces. So yea lol. Richard will probably make an appearance the next chapter I'm still debating whether next chapter should be focused on Richard only or I'm sure I'll update probably next week if I'm not too busy with school work. I guess that's all I need to say. **

**Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Or a few weeks..heh..(nervous laughter). School's a drag, so many dialecticals (did I spell it right?) for English and don't even get me started on my Math and and US History tests. It really is a drag. Too many things going on in school. I get out at 10:30 for the rest of the week since the 11th graders are taking some big test. I feel really bad for not posting soon enough so I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter. Just keep reading until the very end.  
Disclaimer: I never have and NEVER WILL own the teen titans...no matter how much I really want to..  
With that being said, I present you Chapter 4!**

* * *

_4 years later.._

Stepping out of the path that lead to the plane he took a look around. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight that relfected against the windows with his hand. '_Why does it have to be so sunny?' _he thought. Great, she just had to live in a place like Hawaii. He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked around.

'_Where is she?'_

"Dick!"

'Dick' turned around to find a girl with long red/orange hair and crystal blue eyes wrap both arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. "Hey Babs" he said. Babs detached her arms from 'Dick' and stood back examining him from head to toe. She grinned. "You've grown a lot" she said crossing her arms and smiling. 'Dick' huffed and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Obviously. I'm not going to stay a midget forever, and _please _can you not call me Dick. It's embarrassing."

Babs uncrossed her arms and ruffled his spiky hair being a few inches taller than him.

"I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to embarrass you…_Dick"_

He swatted her hand away and fixed his perfectly spiky hair. "It's not Dick anymore Babs. It's Richard. Dick's an embarrassing name. Think about it"

Babs rolled her eyes. "Yea sure whatever. Anyways how's Bruce?"

"Bossy and arrogant as usual. I'm actually glad he allowed me to live with you"

The 21 year old smiled confidently to herself. "That's cause I'm an adult, a grown woman, a mature woman who's now allowed to vote and party- "

"Don't get ahead of yourself Barbie. You're still the dorky sister I've ever had."

Bab's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_What_ did you just call me squirt?!"

Richard's eyes widened as she started to walk toward him. Her boots clicking against the tiled backed away, his black converse shoes squeaking.

Quickly he turned around. "Run away!" he yelled sprinting, Babs hot on his heels shaking her fist in the air. "C'mere and face me like a man Dick!"

"I told you it's not Dick it's Richard!"

* * *

Babs chuckled to herself.

"What are _you _laughing about?"

The older woman glanced at Richard, who now was sporting a bump on his head, had his arms crossed against his chest, his left leg crossed over his right one and an angry pout stuck on his face. The sight made Babs want to laugh even more at how childish her little brother was being.  
"Oh nothing" she said. She glanced at the younger teen from the corner of her eye. "Dick will you stop doing that? You look like a 5 year old who can't have a cookie before dinner". Richard's pout deepened. "Fine you can pick your own bedroom if you want". Silence. "We can go out for pizza and ice cream?". Silence. Babs looked at the roof of the car thinking of something to say to get Richard to talk . She suddenly remembered what she had been thinking about all day. "Oh I just remembered. You're starting school tomorrow". THAT got Richard's attention. He whipped his head to face her, his eyes widened so big Babs had to bite back a laugh. "What do you mean I start school tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Well you're going to start school _sometime"_

"I _know_ that, but I just got here Babs! I mean, you can't just spring this on me. It's not even 2 hours and you're already sending me off to school"

"Okay first of all, I don't care that you just got here it's better to send you to school sooner than later. Second, I just did, and third, it doesn't matter how long you've been here. You're still going to school whether you like it or not. Be glad that I'm not going to send to school _now._ Little brother".

Richard grumbled. Babs heard the words of 'Not fair', 'Bossy sisters' and 'Second Bruce' coming from him. She sighed and turned the music from the radio up louder.

* * *

Stepping inside the mansion, Richard took a look around him. He could see an entrance leading to the living room, the kitchen was on the other side of the mansion. The only room that separated the living room and the kitchen was the dining room. There was the large and long staircase leading to the bedroom and bathrooms.A beautiful chandelier hanged from the snow white ceiling, and the walls were painted a creamy color. Richard let out a low whistle. "Impressive. How'd you get a place like this?" he asked.

"Duh, Bruce Wayne's daughter remember?"

Richard's eyes narrowed a little in annoyance. "_Adopted _daughter Babs" he corrected her. Babs dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Same old same old". Richard watched her walk towards the staircase. Babs turned to face him and motioned Richard to follow her. "Come on, like I said I'll let you pick out your bedroom" she said. Richard sighed. "Home sweet home" he muttered to himself. He then followed Babs up the stairs.

* * *

Walking down the hallways Richard glanced at the pictures that hanged on the cream colored walls. One picture was a picture when he and Babs were children. Him being 9 and her being 15 years old. Her arm was looped around his shoulder with a grin plastered on her face, while he had a small smile spread on his child like face. Their all too familiar crystal blue eyes staring back into his. He let his eyes drift to another picture. This picture showed a 16 year old Babs standing of one side of the frame and standing next to her was a girl who looked about 10 years old. Her long brunette hair tied into a half pontytail, her light tanned skin reflecting against the light on the picture frame, and her ocean blue eyes twinkling. Her grinning face stared back at him.

"Babs?"

Said person turned her head to the side to look at Richard. "Yea?"

"Who's this girl in the picture?"

Babs walked over to where he stood and stood beside him also glancing at the picture. She let a small smile make its way on her face. "That's Eva Stanton,she was a good friend of mine. When Bruce made me move here I remembered her always showing up on my doorstep to either give me food that her mom would make or invite me to the mall with her friends. She was a sweet girl" she said mournfully.

Richard glanced at Babs.  
"Was?" he asked.  
Babs eyes drifted to the floor. "She died..4 years ago.. got attacked by a shark when her and her friend went surfing just before the championship surfing contest" she explained, biting back a sob.  
Richard's eyes widened in amazement. "She's a champion surfer?" he said in bewilderment.  
"Was" the older woman corrected him. "She _was _the junior champion, along with her friend Kori Anders". Richard wanted to ask more questions, but one look at Bab's face expression and he crushed his curiosity down. "Well, let's go find your room" Babs said, turning around and walking down the hall as if nothing had happened. Richard sighed, and followed her.

* * *

"Well, this is your room" Babs opened the door that led to a master bedroom. Richard walked in and stood in the middle of the room, looking around in amazement. "Wow.." he mumbled, shocked at how large his room was. He placed his large suitcase on the carpeted floor and flung himself on his king-sized bed. Richard sighed, in happiness and content, finally being able to get away from his adopted father. Babs grinned. "I'll leave ya alone so you and your new room can get to know each other",she said. The teen didn't hear her, nor did he hear his door close. He sat up and took one more look around his room. The walls were painted a sky blue color. There was a large brown dresser on one side of the room across from his bed and a wardrobe next to it. There was also a large window that was across from the door. Richard stood up and walked to the window. He lifted the blue curtains away and squinted when the sunlight shined through the window, brightening up his whole bedroom. Richard looked past the glass. It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was clear from any clouds, the grass below was a perfect green. Children walked down the sidewalk holding their parent's hand. Richard debated with himself whether he should go outside and explore or to stay inside hearing his older sister nag at him all day. _'Explore it is' _he thought. He walked back towards his suitcase, picking it up by the handle and plopping it down on his bed. Richard took out a clean pair of jeans, and a red short sleeve shirt. Once he had gotten dressed, he walked out of the door after opening it. Taking one last look at his room, he closed it.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Richard turned to Babs whom was sitting down on the table sipping on a juice pouch. Richard walked to the fridge, opening it and taking out a water bottle. "Out. I'm just going out for a while" he replied while closing the fridge door. Babs nodded. "Alright well, just don't be back too late. Remember, you got school tomorrow".  
Richard rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me", he said. He walked to the kitchen door, pushing it by him while mumbling "I'll be back soon". Before Babs could reply back, he was gone. Babs placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "If I knew he was going to be a second Bruce, I would've never offered to take him to live with me" the older woman said tiredly.

* * *

Richard was sitting down on a park bench that he had found surprisingly empty since the park was filled with people. He stared at the blue sky in wonder._'I'm surprised that it's so clear out today. Usually in Gotham, it's always cloudy. It's never been a sunny day, not once.' _He thought. He wondered how Alfred was doing, how Bruce was coping with the fact that he had thoughts drifted to his old school. He wondered how the school was dealing with his absence. He never really liked his school anyway. There were too many pot heads or drunkies. And don't even get him started with the girls in his old school. He thought about his new school. Babs supposably told him that the school he was going to was a thousand times more better than his old one,but he wasn't going to take her word for it. He was going to have to see for himself. Richard was brought down to earth when he felt a soccer ball hit his leg pretty hard. He felt a twinge of pain shot up his leg, but didn't flinch.

"Sorry!"

A little boy, probably the age of 10 ran towards him. His hair was shoulder length, curling at the ends, and was bright red, his skin was a strange color of tan, almost orange infact. His eyes were a bright emerald was short and skinny, wearing a green short sleeved shirt and blue jeans along with white Nike sneakers. Both of his wrists were covered with brown colored bracelets. "Sorry" he said again. "I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to kick it at you, it was by accident, honest!" he said apologetically.  
Richard smiled. "It's okay, really. It didn't even hurt me" he said gently.

"Really?"

Richard smirked and patted his leg that the little boy's ball had hit. "I've got a good leg, been on a track team for sometime now" he said proudly. The little boy grinned. "That's really cool! Ya know, I always wanted to be on a track team, but that's usually Alex's thing. I'm more of a soccer kind of guy" the little boy thrusted his thumb on his chest and smirked cockily. "Last game, I scored 15 points! All by myself. No lie".  
"Really?"

"Really"

"Ryan!" Richard and the boy turned to where the voice was. "Ryan, where are you?" a voice called out again."I'm over here Kori!" the boy, Ryan, called back motioning her to come over with his hand. Kori. That name sounded familiar in Richard's head, but he couldn't put his finger on where he heard that name before. He could forget so easily. The figure became bigger and bigger as it had came closer. Richard's eyes widened. In all his life, he had never seen someone so beautiful, so perfect looking ever, and he's seen a lot of good looking people. Her long beautiful flaming red hair swished in the wind, her skin was so tanned and orange looking but yet it looked so right on her, and her beautiful emerald green eyes shined in the sunlight. She was tall, probably a centimeter or two taller than him, and her figure was slim and perfect. She was wearing a lime green short sleeved shirt, and black shorts, showing off her long tanned legs, and black hightops. One word came into his mind. _'Beautiful'_. Her eyes narrowed at Ryan, whom was standing next to him. "Ryan! What did I tell you about wandering off?" she said in a scolding manner. Her voice was so soft and sweet, it gave shivers down Richard's spine, and the good ones too. Ryan smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry big sister, but I wanted to get my ball" he said. The beautiful girl,called Kori, sighed tiredly. "Alright,but I'll only let you off the hook _once_". She turned her attention to Richard. "I'm so sorry if he gave you trouble" she said. Richard snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kori dumbly. "Um.."  
Kori smiled apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry if we disturbed you". Once Richard finally got back his tounge and replied quickly. "No!, no, you didn't interrupt me or anything, and it's alright. You don't have to apologize". Ryan jumped up and down infront of his older sister. "Yea! Yea! He also told me that he was on the track team, so it didn't hurt when my ball hit his leg". Kori looked at the other teen and raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen you around here before" she said, confused. "I just moved here this afternoon" Richard replied. Kori felt a tug on her shirt and glanced down at Ryan. "Kori, Ima go over there and play with Mike and the others." He said, tucking his soccer ball under his arm. "Alright, but just be careful"

The two teens watched Ryan run towards a group of children his age. Richard realized that she was still standing. "You can sit down, if you want" he said, uncharastically shy. "Where are you from?" she asked, sitting down comfortably. "I'm from Gotham" he replied. "What about you?".  
He mentally slapped himself silly for asking a stupid question. It's obvious she's from here, she was BORN here!._  
'Stupid idiot'_  
"I'm from Tamaran."  
Richard felt his eyes widen slightly. "Tamaran?" he said surprised. Kori smiled at his reaction. "Tamaran is a very small island located around Monaco" she explained. "But, I thought you were Hawaiian".  
"I've moved to Hawaii when I was a baby. This has been my home ever since. However, I heard that Tamaran is a very beautiful place, I would like to visit there someday".

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and learned Kori's heritage, and her family. It turned out, she had 4 other siblings, two younger ones, and two older ones. He learned that she was going to the same school that he was going to also. In exchange, he told Kori about his family. About Bruce, Alfred, and Babs. He also told her about his school and his home. They had laughed, and talked so much that they didn't realize that the sun was going down.  
"Well, I better be going. My mother is expecting me at the house." Kor said, standing up. "I better find Ryan". She turned and smiled at Richard. A smile that made Richard's heart beat faster. "It was nice talking to you". Richard smiled back, a little saddened that she was leaving so soon. "Yea, it was nice talking to you to" he replied back. Kori turned back around and walked three steps before turning her head to him again. "I forgot to ask about your name" she said.  
"It's Richard. Richard Grayson"  
Kori smiled and turned her head back around. "It suits you". With that, she left in search for her brother. Richard grinned, a small blush forming his cheeks as he stood up, continuing his way to his home. The same stupid grin stuck on his face on his way back.

He flopped down on his bed sighing happily. He heared the door open and his older sister's voice filling his ears. "So, are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" she asked. Richard sat up and faced Babs. His lips stretched into another big grin.  
"Totally"

* * *

**Before you ask, yes Babs is Richard's older sister. I chose her to be. I feel like in this fic, someone needed to play a part as Richard's older sibling. So I chose Babs. Why did I choose Babs? Well, because I sort of like her. The only thing I don't like is her past relationship with Richard, that's basically it. I feel like her and Richard's relationship is more like brother and sister, not romantically, and I wanted her to play a part in this story. So what better than to place her as Richard's older sister? If you don't like it, then either don't read the story or just deal with it (My bad if it sounds rude I didn't mean it to). Okay, now that that's done and over with there's the surprise. It's a preview of what will be happening later in the story, I won't say the chapter or exactly when, but it WILL happen.I just couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it down on paper. Okay enough yapping. I present you with the Preview.  
**

"I can't do this"  
Richard took his eyes off of the beautiful sight before them and stared at Kori. her eyes sparkled whenever the sunlight would land on them, her tanned skin had a certain shine reflecting against the smooth looking skin,and her hair reflected against the sun. She was indeed, more radiant than the sun itself. He smiled, "Yes, you can" he said softly. Kori's eyes drifted to eyes locked on to one another. "No, I_ can't_ do this. I _won't _Richard". Richard blinked. "What do you mean?", he asked in confusion. Kori sighed deeply, "I mean that I won't surf again. And that's that". Richard frowned," But, why? Why can't you surf anymore?" Kori's eyes downcasted. "It's not that I _can't _it's that I _won't"  
_she murmered. "You wouldn't understand". Richard's eyes narrowed, frustration starting to grow inside of him. "I would if you'd just tell me". Kori's eyes snapped up to him, narrowing also. "I don't have to explain my reasons to you. If I can't go to the water, then I won't go. That's that", she snapped.

"From what I heard, you were the best surfer there was around here, and then suddenly out of nowhere you gave up on gave up on _your _dream. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Kori grit her teeth in irritation. "Why do you want to know? So you can change my path around? So you can 'make a difference'? People already tried that Richard, and I turned them all down, and they gave up without a fight. So what makes you any better?"  
She turned her back to him and walked away.  
"So I don't have to explain to you", she said.  
Richard felt hurt swell up in his heart, but he crushed it down, and growled in anger. If she thought that he was going to go down without a fight then she was wrong. He won't give up on her even if he were dying a slowly painful death on this very spot. He quickly followed Kori until he was only a few feet behind her. "I'm not giving up on you!", he yelled. Kori immediately stopped and whirled around to face Richard. "Well maybe you should! Everyone-" she motioned their surroundings with her hand."-has given up on me. My parents,my family, everyone! they gave up on me. It's time you do the same" she yelled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Richard's eyes widened.

"Kori.."  
She turned her back to him and continued walking.  
"Kori, I _won't _give up on you!" Richard called out once more. Kori stopped in her tracks, her back still facing him. Even though he couldn't see her face, Richard could tell that Kori was on the verge of crying. Judging by the way her shoulders were trembling.

"Then you're wasting your time", her voice cracking at the word 'time'. She then left, leaving Richard standing alone in the middle of the beach with the ocean waves crashing against the large bulky rocks, the sun setting lower and lower shielding it's sunlight behind the sea, and the untouched surfboard that Richard had handmade..just for her..

* * *

**What do you guys think? Bad?Good? let me know. **

**Review! :D**


End file.
